The Life of a Gym Leader
by LittleBearBahr
Summary: Kaiune, a respected trainer in Houen get's the once in a life time chance to become a Gym leader. Settling in Shadow City (a newly found city under Mt. Pyre) Kaiune begins his life as a Dark Pokemon Gym Leader.
1. False Impressions

Desclaimer: im only gonna do this once so listen up: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON NOR DO I HAVE ANY INTENTION OF DOING SO!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
prelude summary: Kaiune is the Shadow City Gym leader, a newly developed city built under Mt. Pyre. Kaiune has been running this gym for a little over a year now and from this moment forward. his Career will move in a way he didnt plan.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Life as a Gym Leader Chapter 1: False Impressions  
  
Darkness engulfed the gym stadium leaving all occupants blind, the only light was emitted by black lights lining the walls. The sound of flesh slashed and bruised filled the room rivaled only by the sobs of a young trainer.  
  
"No, my Medichan!" A young boy, in white karate gi, cried out in pain as he watched his pokemon be painfully stricken down. Cuts and wounds littered the Medichan's body. However, there seemed to be no other pokemon on the field.  
  
"One last time, Arial Ace!" for a brief moment white fur flashed across the sparsely lit area of the arena before an enormous wind rose from nowhere. The Medichan reeled in pain as a new gaping wound opened across its chest.  
  
"Medichan Return!" The boy forced his pokemon back into its pokéball  
  
"The trainer's pokemon are no longer able to battle. The winner is the Gym Leader."  
  
The boy collapsed to his knees. "How could my fighting team loose?!" florescent lights slowly gained power and lit the stadium. Beginning to take shape, the gym leader and his pokemon became visible; An Absol. The gym leader wore a black jumpsuit with silver lining, his hair and eyes white as snow. A look of concentration and disgust shot towards the boy.   
  
"You trainers walk in here with your fighting pokemon and think you can make easy work of my dark warriors." The gym leader spat "You disgust me." he turned his back to the trainer and took a few steps to his chair, and sat. The Absol nearly disappeared completely as it dashed with great speed to its master's side "Remove this child"  
  
Two of the studying trainers of the gym, each older than the trainer by a few years, seized him by the arms and dragged him out of the stadium, the doors closing behind him.   
  
Once the doors had closed the gym leader moved his head to his right. From the arm of his chair rose a small video phone. After dialing a combination he awaited an answer. The recipient was Brawley.  
  
"Oh, Kaiune what a sur…"  
  
"Quiet Brawley!" Kaiune interrupted "You know why I'm calling you"  
  
"Oh, yes, my students lost then."  
  
"Yes, and horribly, I'm starting to wonder when you will start actually challenging me. You know how I hate obliterating your first and second year students."  
  
"I'm teaching them Kaiune; they're too cocky about type advantages. Perhaps you should come up to the surface for a visit to my gym."  
  
"Hmm, now that you mention it It has been a long time since I've been up to the surface. Let alone had much contact with the other leaders. I'm surprised the league hasn't revoked my gym license since I don't attend the meetings.  
  
"You send in your monthly reports like everyone else. So why should they. Say, I'm going to call a meeting of the gyms at the end of the week. It would be nice if you could join us."  
  
"Yes, I think I could enjoy that."  
  
Meanwhile just outside the stadium doors the gym's pokémon center tended carefully to the wounds of the Medichan and the young trainers other pokemon. The oldest student of Kaiune's gym, Sophia, was patting the trainers back as he sobbed.   
  
"Your pokémon are going to be ok. Nurse Joy has done miracles on cases much worse than yours."  
  
"B-b-but he's so cruel, he has no heart" he sniffled  
  
"Now now, I wouldn't say that. Kaiune's one of the gentlest people I know, and I should know." She giggled and blushed slightly, "He's a good man, but it's hard for him to run a Dark gym without keeping up with his dark façade. If it wasn't for that you'd like him better."  
  
"R-Really?" the boy looked up  
  
"Yes, really." Sophia smiled warmly took her hand from the young trainer's back and placed them on the table where they were sitting   
  
"I heard once that Kaiune was planning to become a fire trainer." Michael started but Doug butted in  
  
"Yeah, He was going to have a Flareon as his first fire type. But during a battle against a fighting type pokemon a couple years back, a solar eclipse happened, somehow exchanging sunlight to moonlight that Eevee turned into an Umbreon before he gave the Eevee a fire stone, he's been a dark trainer ever since."  
  
"Umbreon?" the young trainer was interested "How come he didn't use it when he battled with me?"  
  
"Because, darling, that would have been unfair to you. Umbreon's the strongest of his pokemon by far. Using Umbreon in a gym battle would be against league rules."  
  
"Strongest by far? Oh."  
  
"See what I mean?"  
  
"Yeah." It was then when the doors to the trainer shop opened and Kaiune appeared in the doorway. He no longer wore his gym leader outfit. Instead he wore a pair of baggy black jeans, a white tank top, and an ice blue vest, his white hair lined with a black headband with the Shadow City badge pinned on the center.  
  
"Kaiune-sama!" Sophia got up from her seat nearly knocking over the young trainer and glomped Kaiune. Kaiune laughed light heartedly and held Sophia.  
  
"Sophia, do you agree that Michel and Doug can take care of the gym for a few days without us?"  
  
"What do you mean Kaiune-sama? What are you implying." Sophia darted a playful glare into his eyes. Kaiune sweat dropped.  
  
"Now I know why she speaks so highly of him." The trainer whispered to himself.  
  
"Well, Sophia, you and I are going to go to Brawley's gym for a teaching expo and then going to a OPL conference in on Indigo plateau for a day or two."  
  
"Oh, that's great Kaiune-sama. When do we leave?"  
  
"Tomorrow… we should at least close out today's gym hours. But today I think I'll let an old friend have some fun." 


	2. Title Match?

Life of a Gym leader Chapter 2: Dark vs. Dark  
  
"You're going to battle with Eclipse for the rest of the day?"  
  
"I don't see why not. He's hardly had any battle exorcise since Michael wanted to fight him." Michael was suddenly seen shuddering in a corner.   
  
"Well… if you say so Kaiune-sama"   
  
"Can I fight him?" the young trainer stood up quickly, his eyes glowing brightly.   
  
"Oh dear I don't think…"  
  
"Hold on Sophia. I'm not sure if I should say no."  
  
"You should Kaiune-sama, the boy's soul will be shattered if you give his pokemon that kind of punishment. He doesn't even know what pokemon Eclipse is."  
  
"What is Eclipse?"   
  
"Eclipse is my Umbreon." Kaiune stated. Suddenly the young trainer cowered back close to Michael, twitching at the thought of what Kaiune's strongest pokemon might do.   
  
Kaiune and Sophia laughed together watching the boy's reactions. He placed his arm around her waist and the two of them started walking back to the door of the arena where they would retire and wait for a new challenger. Just as the door to the main arena closed behind them, the intercom sounded and a female's voice called to Kaiune.  
  
"Kaiune-sama, you have a challenger."  
  
"That was fast." He said to himself, loud enough for he and Sophia to hear. "What's the Challenger's name?"  
  
"Gary oak, Kaiune-sama." Kiaiune and Sophia just kind of stared at each other in disbelief, Gary Oak, a world renowned trainer and gym leader from Kanto. The question on both of their minds was why in hell he would challenge Kaiune to a gym battle when he run's a gym himself was mind boggling. Could it be that he's trying to beef up his ego by pummeling through Houen? Well, opinion's better left unsaid. Kaiune allowed Gary to enter  
  
"Let him in." Kaiune turned his back to the challenger's door to his Chair, and Sophia to the referee's corner. After taking a seat, the door to the stadium opened slowly, allowing more light to flood through the room. There stood Gary Oak, a strapping young lad in his mid teens, one of the youngest Pokemon masters and Gym leaders in history. As soon as there was enough room to fit through; Gary, flustered and out of breath barged through and took his place in the challenger's box. He then trusted his arm forward and blatently pointed at Kaiune.  
  
"Kaiune Blaye of the Shadow City Gym! I'm challenging you for your Lunar Badge and your title as an official gym!"  
  
"What?! You can't do that!" Sophia screamed. Her legs trembling uncontrollably."  
  
"I can and I will! I wont allow such a black soul run a gym. The headlines, the interviews with trainers that have lost at your hand! They have all been scarred for life Kaiune Blaye and I wont allow it!"  
  
"Fine." Kaiune agreed "If the public wants to overthrow me than there would be no greater honor than to have it challenged by you." Gary started laughing hysterically his head flailing  
  
"Honor? What would you know about honor Kaiune. This match will be three on three, and none of your black lights or dark arenas."  
  
"Fine"  
  
"Ok! Challenger Gary Oak from Viridian City Gym has set the rules for the match. His opponent, Gym leader Kaiune of the Shadow City Gym! Do the opponents have their three pokemon selected?  
  
"Yes" they said simultaneously.  
  
"Alright then leaders, send out your pokemon!" Gary grabbed for the first pokéball on his belt and flung it with a strong left arm.  
  
"GO! Pidgeot!"  
  
"Pidgeoooo"   
  
"Sableye! Take Form!"  
  
"shaaaa…."  
  
"What tha." Gary was dumbfounded by the pokemon that Kaiune was using, immediately he flipped out his pokedex but before he could activate it Kaiune stopped him.  
  
"You have made your rules clear Gary, and so will I, you are not allowed to use a pokedex in here under any circumstances."  
  
"argh… fine." Gary mumbled to himself. "Pidgeot! Quick attack"  
  
"Pidgeooo" Pidgeot took flight and gathering a wind current around it dove towards the tiny Sableye which was barely hovering above the ground. Kaiune waited patiently until the Pidgeot was just about to strike.  
  
"Sableye, Fake out" as Pidgeot came in contact with Sableye it faded away completely causing Pidgeot to ram itself into the ground doing serious damage to it's beak and wings before it could recover.  
  
"Running away Kaiune? How like you."  
  
"Obviously you've never encountered a true Ghost pokemon before" Gary scowled. He hated when his insults were thrown back at him.  
  
"Pidgeot locate Sableye and attack!"  
  
"Sableye! Night Shade!" Suddenly the entire room was coated in darkness and sonic pulses emanated from all around Pidgeot focusing on the bird pokemon nearly crushing it's body. After a moment the attack stopped and the darkness receded. The shattered Pidgeot hit the ground hard twitching in pain  
  
"Pidgeot is no longer able to battle, Sableye is the victor." In silence Gary returned Pidgeot and glared at Kaiune harshly.   
  
"GO! Arcanine!"  
  
"Arc Arc!" it howled  
  
"Challenger Gary has chosen Arcanine as his next pokemon, with Kaiune change his pokemon?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Aright then, BEGIN!"  
  
"Arcanine, Smokescreen!" Kaiune laughed he didn't say anything but he knew that because Sableye's eyes are actually made of jewel's, it's eyesight cannot be hindered by attack's such as smokescreen. But, slightly overconfident, Kaiune looked over the fact that Gary was smiling. Gary wanted to use smokescreen to find where Sableye was in the stadium. Sableye was caught floating just to the right of Kaiune's trainer box, however still inside the stadium. "Arcanine! Flamethrower" Arcanine let out a roar that sparked fire throughout it's fur and mouth, erupting in a line of fire engulfing the little Sableye. Sableye fell to the ground, charred"  
  
"Sableye is no longer able to battle, Arcanine is the victor."  
  
"So, your not at dumb as you look… Absol! Take Form!" From his chair, Kaiune threw Absol's pokéball into the stadium and Absol took form on the field it stood majestically with it's felt together and it's head held high.  
  
"Another new Pokemon" Gary said to himself, trying to figure out a tactic. "Arcanine! Takedown!" again, Kaiune waited while the Arcanine built up enough power to rage onward with it's takedown attack. When Arcanine bolted forward and was only a few feet in front of Absol, Kaiune took charge.  
  
"Absol! Jump!" Absol did as commanded and took a high leap into the air leaving Arcanine with no target and ended its attack unsuccessfully. "Absol! Arial Ace!" With great downward force, the blade attached to it's head started to glow an ice blue and with that force sliced at Arcanine as it landed right next to the pokemon. Absol, with amazing speed disappeared from Arcanine's side, ricochet off the wall and slashed again, repeating this process four times before landing gracefully at the edge of it's side of the stadium.  
  
"Such, speed" Gary gasped in awe. He quickly regained his cocky composure and commanded Arcanine  
  
"Arcanine! Extreme Speed!"  
  
"Absol let's finish this! Crunch!" Absol, knowing this command waited for Arcanine to come in range which didn't take but a second. As Arcanine bolted to tackle Absol, it quickly stepped to the side and hopping up slightly took a large chunk of Arcanine's shoulder into it's jaws and bit hard, nearly tearing flesh. Arcanine yelped in utter agony and fell to the ground. Absol's grip didn't release until it knew Arcanine was down.  
  
"Arcanine is no longer to battle, Absol is the victor."  
  
"Damnit! Well Kaiune, you've seen to take hold so far but believe me my last pokemon will send you to your grave! GO! UMBREON!"  
  
"Umbre"  
  
"Challenger Gary has chosen an Umbreon as his final pokemon, will the gym leader change his pokemon?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then do so." Kaiune took Absol's pokéball and returned the slightly wary pokemon. In substitute Kaiune pointed towards the stadium and held the pose for a few moments before he called his pokemon.  
  
"Eclipse! Its hunting time!" 


End file.
